


Five Second Rule

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Jongin has a habit of eating food off the floor. Sehun wants to see if that extends to him.Fill #5 for my Sekai Secret Santa event.





	Five Second Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biggestUwUever (bebbiezoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebbiezoo/gifts).



> I'm really not sorry for this.

Jongin likes Thursdays. It’s his easiest day of the school week, with just one two-hour lecture in the afternoon that he follows up with some personal time at the gym before he goes home to his boy. Coincidentally – except not really, since they did try to line up their schedules as best as possible –, Thursdays are Sehun’s free days. He wakes up late, has a big bowl of sugary cereal, and sends Jongin off to class with a fond kiss. While Jongin’s gone, he’ll get some studying done and perhaps play some video games, interspersing those with Snapchats to his boyfriend. Jongin always saves the Snaps.

Regardless of the day, the best part is going home to Sehun. Today, Jongin goes home to something _great_.

“Hey,” he calls, dropping his keys into the little bowl on the counter.

“Hi babe,” Sehun replies. Jongin hears the flip of a page and he guesses that Sehun must be studying.

After toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket, Jongin rounds the corner and promptly feels all the blood in his body rush south. God, ever since they got together over a year ago, Jongin has discovered that there’s more to his libido than he ever thought would be possible.

His fingers go lax and he lets go of his bag, faintly hearing it collide with the side of the kitchen counter. Sehun’s sprawled out on the floor, his lithe frame resting atop a body pillow that he keeps in place with his elbows and thighs. But that’s not all.

At the sound, Sehun turns to peer over his shoulder. “You okay there?”

“Uh.” Jongin tears his eyes away from the pert curve of Sehun’s ass, clad in nothing but a form-fitting pair of boxer shorts, and clears his throat. “Yeah.”

Nodding, Sehun turns back around and drags his highlighter across the page. Jongin can see the movement of his pen as he takes down a couple of notes, the muted scratching of the bib a sound that pulls him closer.

“You hungry? I got delivery for lunch and there are some leftovers in the fridge.”

“Hungry?” Jongin echoes, taking a few steps closer. “Yeah, kinda. Could eat something.”

He settles down between Sehun’s parted legs, his knees brushing against the edge of the body pillow, and runs a warm palm up from Sehun’s ankle to the curve of his bare thigh. Jongin can’t see this from his position, but Sehun grins to himself before writing down a few more words.

“Is this on the menu?” Voice pitched low, Jongin lets his hand trail a little higher, fingertips slipping beneath the edge of Sehun’s underwear before finally pushing up against supple flesh.

He gets a pleased hum in lieu of an answer, Sehun’s knees pulling up on either side of the pillow for leverage. When Jongin feels Sehun pushing back against his hand, he makes quick work of his underwear, sliding it down sharp hips and long legs.

“Beautiful. Asses like yours are made for consumption,” Jongin tells him seriously, grabbing two handfuls and wriggling the cheeks back and forth just to see the flesh jiggle. “Definitely not to sit on. You just keep working, baby, I’ll be enjoying this meal.”

  
It’s damn near impossible to focus on the words printed on the pages of his textbook when there’s a clever tongue working around his hole, but Sehun tries his very best to do so because he knows that that’s what Jongin wants. He has to re-read a paragraph several times just to be able to understand enough information to jot down a note or two, and his handwriting gets progressively sloppier with each line of his notebook that he fills.

There’s a slight roughness from Jongin’s cheeks against his skin – he didn’t shave this morning and the drag of stubble against the sensitive skin around his most private areas has Sehun’s toes curling into the rug. At the first, hard pull of Jongin’s tongue across his hole, wetness spills out from the tip of his cock, soaking into the pillow beneath him. He moans, pen skidding across the paper, and he feels Jongin chuckling.

“Keep working,” Jongin says, biting playfully at the seam of Sehun’s thigh.

The thing is, Sehun could come from this, but it would take a long time. Minutes upon minutes of torturous pleasure, of Jongin slowly working him open, of teasing flicks of the tongue and open-mouthed kisses. It’s maddening, but Sehun loves it.

He’s so hard he could cut diamonds, the thick ridge of his cock pressing into the body pillow and against his belly. He can feel a thin trickle of spit running down from his hole to his balls and the sensation sends a shiver through him, buzzing up his spine. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to open up to the persistence of Jongin’s tongue, tightness unfurling to let him in deeper.

“So sweet for me, baby, opening up so well. You’re already a wet mess, huh?”

Sehun keens, pushing back against Jongin’s mouth and completely giving up on his notes in favour of gripping the edge of his pillow. The best part of it all? Jongin wasn’t even lying when he said he was going to enjoy eating him out. He’s so enthusiastic, licking and sucking and kissing – knowing that Jongin loves it is the best shot of pleasure Sehun can ever experience.

After another ten minutes – or ten hours, Sehun can’t really tell by this point –, Jongin pulls back and drags the back of his hand across his mouth. A finger dips in, slipping easily past the loosened rim of his hole.

“You’re getting pretty loose, love. You want more or should I start prepping you for me?”

“Both,” Sehun answers selfishly, but it seems as though it’s the right answer, because Jongin gives his ass a fond pat and proceeds to spread his cheeks farther apart with his thumbs.

One thumb slips in and tugs on the rim, the digit not large enough to cause any discomfort but enough for Sehun to want more. So he wriggles, makes a little noise, and Jongin indulges him with the other thumb, one on each side. The stretch is lovely, Sehun’s head dropping to rest on his clenched fists when Jongin’s tongue darts out to lick between his thumbs.

“Why’d you stop writing?”

Sehun groans, picking up his pen with shaky fingers and re-directing his gaze onto the abandoned textbook. He can feel his eyeballs quivering in their sockets.

He’s able to squeeze out several words onto paper – that he doesn’t register whatsoever – before he gives up for the second time and flings his pen over the couch.

“Naughty,” Jongin admonishes, giving his ass another smack.

“Oh my god, just fuck me already.”

Jongin laughs, clear and sweet, and bites gently at the bounciest part of Sehun’s ass. “Alright, alright.”

  
They barely need any lube for Jongin to slide in home, not when Sehun is as slick and open as he already is. This is the best part of sex for them – the initial push past the ring of muscle, the way Sehun’s walls cling to every ridge of Jongin’s cock, the way the flesh of Sehun’s ass rests perfectly in the cradle of Jongin’s hips when he finally bottoms out.

Sehun pulls the body pillow out from beneath him, taking advantage of the extra space to rise up onto his hands and knees, letting Jongin settle into the space between his legs. Strong fingers curl around the jut of Sehun’s hipbones, holding him in place as he pulls out and pushes back in. Sehun’s back curves, shirt slipping down and bunching up around his chest, letting Jongin rake his eyes over the taut muscles of his boyfriend’s back. The man’s a masterpiece and sometimes Jongin still refuses to believe that he’s his.

“Hey.” He shrugs off his own shirt and leans down over Sehun’s frame, encapsulating him, mouth pressed against the nape of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sehun replies, voice tight and knuckles going white from how hard his fingers are balled into fists. “Show me how much you do.”

Not needing to be told twice, Jongin rocks into him nice and deep, all steady strokes and a bruising grip on Sehun’s hips. Teeth latch onto Sehun’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin and pulling back to watch it purple bloom across cream.

He fumbles for Sehun’s hands, lacing their fingers together and letting Sehun rest his palms over his own. It’s always overwhelming when they’re joined together like this, pushing each other to peaks of pleasure, the other person’s name the only thing they can register. Time easily becomes irrelevant, neither of them caring if it slips past them or stops entirely.

Jongin loses himself to pleasure for a brief moment, and when he comes back to it, he’s surprised to realise that he’d just come. Beneath him, Sehun’s breathing hard, his grip on Jongin’s hands almost hard enough to break the bone as he milks Jongin through his orgasm.

With a grunt, Jongin slips free and almost loses his balance, pleasure and oversensitivity rocketing through his nerves. He bends, spreads Sehun open once more, and laps at the dusky, puffy entrance.

He can taste himself and he loves it.

It doesn’t take Sehun long to come, not with a tongue on his hole and a hand around his leaking cock. He orgasms with a cry, body shuddering as his cock jerks in Jongin’s grasp, come streaking across the rug.

Jongin kisses down the slope of Sehun’s back, little pecks that sometimes line up with the smattering of tiny freckles that are splashed across his skin. He pulls gently on Sehun’s cock, dredging up the last few drops of come, and only lets go when Sehun rolls over bonelessly.

Sweaty, dishevelled, and practically _glowing_ , Sehun gazes up at him from where he’s sprawled across the rug. His head is lying right on top of his textbook, arm flung out across his notebook where it creases up a page. Chest heaving, he pushes his hair out of his face and laughs, a sound that starts from deep within his belly and rumbles up through his lungs, and it makes Jongin fall in love all over again.

“You planned this, huh?” He asks, lightly pinching Sehun’s thigh.

“You like eating things off the floor,” Sehun says, still chuckling. “I wanted to see if that applies to me, too.”

“Everything I like applies to you.” It’s disgustingly cringe-worthy, but Sehun brings out the best in him, it seems. Besides, it doesn’t seem like Sehun minds, at least not judging by the dopey smile he’s got on his face.

  
An hour later finds Sehun seated at the kitchen counter, actually focused on studying. Freshly out of the shower, water drips off his hair and rolls down his back, but Sehun pays it no mind as he scribbles away in his notebook. Jongin’s in the kitchen, reheating the leftovers and whipping up a quick stir-fry to go with it.

The rug is in the washer, going through an intensive wash cycle.

“Here, try this. Does it need more salt?”

Sehun looks up just in time to see Jongin pick up a piece of broccoli between his chopsticks and extend it across the counter – where it drops, slipping out of the chopsticks’ grip and falling to the surface.

They exchange a look, then Jongin promptly bends to pick it up.

“You’re gonna eat that, aren’t you?”

Jongin gives him a wink. “Oh, you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're disgustingly in love and they have great sex, thank you very much. 
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
